Where the Wild Roses Grow
by Tassie Taker
Summary: They called her the Wild Rose, even her real name was hidden to all but herself. But when a handsome male comes, her fate is spun to the limit. Dark!NatsuxLucy Songfic/Based on Where the Wild Roses Grow.
1. The First Day

_A/N; Ahh, this came to me today, and just will not leave, so, here is a short, should be three parts about this length or so, maybe longer. Rated M to be safe even if there are going to be no lemons, the ending will be rather, full on._

_Dark!Natsu here, so, no happy ending._

_Song - Where the Wild Roses Grow, Kylie Minogue and Nick Cave._

* * *

She did not like the way her life had turned, but she had no were else to go, blonde hair cascading down pale skin, honey pools desperate and lost as she nodded her head in agreement, in the agreement of what would now be expected of her. She had nothing, or rather, she told herself she had nothing, there was one other outlet she could have gone, but she refused, _refused_ to go back to her father, back to that house, so this was the only way she had left to earn her keep.

To sell her body.

She had shed her real name when she had fled, calling herself Elisa Day, no matter how much it pained her that the name her dear departed mother had loved she no longer called herself, but there was little she could do if she did not wish to be discovered, and she did not wish that, not at all. So here she was, dressed in soft white, hair flowing down her back and lips painted rose red, shaking in fear as her first 'customer' was to come. _The Wild Rose._ She had heard her name be called such; everyone had a stage name, did they not? It seemed that was hers. But it was little comfort when she was a _Rose_ in a whorehouse.

* * *

Men had needs, that was the long and short of it, once that dam was opened, there was little one could do about it. And he had… many needs. He did not understand them himself, where they had come from, why they were there, other than he wanted, nay, _needed_, to do so. Whorehouses, they were best, to get both of his needs, no one would miss a woman here, nor would they search deeply for her. She was just another whore, another woman lost. None would care. But as the door opened, and she sat upon the bed, his heart beat a little faster than what had normally happened, her hair, so stunning and gold, spun down her back and framing her face, looking directly into his deep hazel eyes with a soft smile, curled upon red painted lips, just like the roses he had seen when he had come to town.

"U-Um…" She would start, voice trembling and fearful, and it pulled something within him, shutting the door with a click long legs would cross the room, sitting down upon the bed besides her, cupping her face and soft tears would roll down her face.

"It's okay." Smooth voice would leave his lips, a soft smile of his own upon them, kind, soft, handsome. "They do not need to know what we did or didn't do; you'll be paid just the same." He would whisper, rubbing her tears away.

She was… the one.

* * *

So kind was his voice, somehow so soft was his calloused hands upon her face her shaking would still, blinking up at him at his words. He would not? "I – No. It's alright. You came here for it, you should –" What was she saying?! He was offering her a free pass… and yet, he was handsome, her hand reaching up to touch soft spiked pink tresses, twirling them in her pale fingers, would the next be as kind as he? Would it be better, to let him do so? "No. It's okay." She would repeat, giving him a more real smile, before pressing her lips upon his, he was a stranger, this was true, a handsome one however, one with a kind hand, one that had offered to leave without actions taken.

He could easily be her first, and he was. Kind were his movements, letting her still when she needed such, kissing away tears and cooing through her pain, his muscular body something she had always desired upon men. He was something she desired. So when it was, that he promised to come back, her heart would flutter a little faster.


	2. The Second Day

It was maybe a good week or two before he returned, as, he urge he had gotten needed to be removed off and preformed elsewhere, but when he did return, with that soft knock upon the door, and the way her eyes lit up as he came within the door. "You came back!" She would cry, jumping up off the bed and taking him into a tight hug, bright smile upon her face. "I was scared you wouldn't!"

Smiling he would hand her the flower, a single red rose, watching as her eyes lit up once more, inhaling the flower deep. "I said I would, didn't I?" He would reply to her, giving her that charming smile, as her hand hooked into his and tugged him backwards with her, towards the bed, to sit down upon and converse. His hand cupping her face as he moved over top of her, placing soft kisses down her pale skin. "…Do you know where the wild roses grow?" He would mutter, close to her ear, giving the lobe a slight nibble with his teeth, which caused her to gasp and then giggle. "So sweet, so scarlet, so free?" He would add, nibbling a little more to pull back and look at her face. "Come with me. Let me take you away from here." His eyes showed nothing but promise. "Will you give me your pain and your sorrow?"

* * *

She had thought he would not return, that it had been a lie, so she could not hide her joy as he came within the door, rose in hand, bounding over to him, white dress fluttering behind her as she wrapped her arms around him, looking up at him with her bright smile. It was the light that was keeping her going, that this kind pinkette would return, and here he was, with a rose for her no less. It was with great joy that she spoke to him on her hopes and wishes, how she planned to be from this damned place before too long, to be free once more. Debt paid and back to exploring the world as she desired, she wished to write, become a great novelest. She did not want to be a whore for ever. Who did? Lying down as she was kissed and nibbled she would wrap her arms around his neck, long nails playing with his hair once more, running along his scalp. "…Yes. Please." She would nod, eyes sparkling up at him. "If I show you the roses, will you follow?" She asked in an honest tone, hand moving around to place upon his cheek.

What fate was this? To think she would be stuck in this hell of a place for so long, only to find her knight in shining armour, who would whisk her away to freedom. Perhaps her luck was starting to turn; maybe she really was Lucky Lucy…

And for the second time, they would be joined in the most intimate of ways, her heart aflutter once more with his promise of freedom. To take her pain and sorrow away. So she would cry out his name, that he whispered her the first time he left. _"Natsu… oh Natsu…"_

* * *

Fretful sleep was what came to him, could he… No. He had but one nature, and he had to act upon it, his heart was closed, there was no space, too much pain stabbed through. And yet, looking at her it beat hard, it was a hindrance, that whisper told him, that he would just be trapped beneath her. She would be controlling, like the rest. She would take his all, just like the rest. Was that possible? Was she like the others? He didn't want to take the chance… and yet he did not want to disappoint her, to not return and take her away.

He would return, he would take her pain and sorrow… she would feel none of that no longer. But she wouldn't feel anything else either. If he could not have her, then no one would. Nor would she suffer the pain he suffered, she would get something a fitting her beauty and her heart. She would take him to the roses, that much he was certain… and there was no better place for her to rest than among what they called her, _The Wild Rose._


	3. The Last Day

She was so excited when he came, taking his hand and sneaking with him out of the whorehouse, a bright smile on her face as they road away, holding him tight around the middle as they shared the black stallion, nuzzled into his warm chest and listening to his heartbeat, directing him in the direction to go for the roses, he said he wanted to see them before he took her away. She could not blame him, they were so pretty. She loved roses. Maybe that was a good enough reason to kind of like the name they gave her. Holding onto him tight as he pulled her down from the horse, waiting in patient for him to tie the steed before walking with him hand in hand down to the river, where the roses at upon the bank.

"It's so pretty, don't you think, Natsu?" She would grin up at him, but he did not reply, simply did he take her chin with his fingers, tilting her face upwards as he sat them both to the ground on their knees, kissing her with loving passion, smiling into it as she wrapped her arms around him, eyes fluttering closed with in the action. It was perfect; she had her fairy tale ending, didn't she? That she would –

He muttered something, something she could not hear, before her vision turned red, a gasp leaving her lips as she fell backwards, looking up at the man above her, knelt over her, a bloody rock in his hand, blood pouring down both of his hands, staining the white shirt he wore. "Na-tsu?" She would utter, breath leaving her, world fading to black as he would brush her hair from her face, something cool pooling around her, water, maybe? Eyes glazing up at him as he ran his hands down her body once last time, blood staining the water around them. _Why…_

* * *

He took her away, as he promised, and to gleeful was she that she did not seem to notice how he did not smile, that he did not have that same spark in his eye as he greeted her that day, lips set in a thin line as he road, heart beating faster and faster the closer they came to the roses and the river. He was a man of his word, and, in one way or another, he would take her pain away. Just like he promised. Helping her from the horse he would settle it by a tree, tying the reigns to a branch before walking with her, as her small hand took his. Barely regarding her words as he took her for one last kiss, one finial kiss, leaning her down to the glass wind blowing her hair around them as he took the rock behind her and slammed it to her head with all his force. "…All beauty must die. I am sorry…" He would mutter, low, looking at her as she looked up at him, moving her golden locks away from her face with a slow action, rubbing tears from her eyes as she breathed no more, letting her float in the river around the roses.

Lingering, for just a moment, his hands would move around her skin, he needed her, one last time, no matter how disgusted he was in himself, before he would leave, upon horse, and never looking back.


End file.
